Nagato Yorozuya
was a Jōnin from Yamagakure and the husband of Chiyo Yorozuya. He was the first Head Ninja of the village. Background Like his future wife, he grew up in the capital of the Land of Mountains, Edo. According to both Chiyo and D, Nagato was a natural prodigy and showed great potential even as a young man. Along with his teammates, he was eventually promoted to chūnin. However, among his team, he was the only to become a jōnin prior to the coming conflicts. When Ryun Uchiha began uniting the shinobi of the country for his Yamagakure, he and his team joined him on the frontlines, fighting in the Land of Mountains Civil War against the likes of the Mochizuki Clan. During peacetime, Nagato developed a strong rivalry with D, and the two frequently fought to prove which was the more powerful shinobi. One such fight broke out in the middle of the village, and it was rumored that the Yamakage himself had to intervene to prevent them from damaging the village's infrastructure. Nagato's skills became so well known in the village during this time, that he was asked to lead Ryun's personal security detail. Their rivalry grew more intense once both men realize that they were both in love with the same woman; Chiyo, whom they had grown up in Edo with, and whom had come to accept them both as her closest friends. However, much to D's dismay, Chiyo slowly began to fall for Nagato, and before long, the two stopped their constant fighting so as not to drag her into their bitter conflicts. Nagato went on to marry Chiyo, his childhood friend and teammate, who bore him a son not long after. Unfortunately, their marriage, while seemingly full of love, was cut short. Only a few years after the ceremony, the Samurai–Shinobi Civil War broke out between the remaining samurai, aiming to keep their way of life, and the rising bud of the shinobi, who were beginning to take root all over the Land of Mountains, thanks to Yamagakure's influence. Nagato, Chiyo, and D were sent to the frontlines, only for them to become separated during the fighting. D arrived in time to back him up, however, he failed to miss a stray explosive tag, attached to a kunai, and Nagato threw himself in the way to protect him. The resulting explosion fatally wounded Nagato, and, as he died, he asked D to protect Chiyo and his son for him, as well as to always remain loyal to the village. His sword and jutte were returned to Chiyo after the war's end and his body was buried near Higurashi Shrine, while his name was inscribed on the shrine itself, along with the other dead-at-war. After news of his sacrifice reached the Yamakage, Ryun declared him the . Personality According to those who knew him, Nagato was a cheerful individual, who would always walk around the village smoking and spinning his jutte. He loved life, as well as the privilege to be a shinobi, and demonstrated this by always living carefree and practicing loyalty to the village. Nagato was also a man who valued his comrades tremendously, marrying Chiyo once they had finally become happy in Yamagakure, and even back down on his main rivalry for fear of harming her feelings. This is also shown in how he selflessly threw himself between his teammate and a stray explosive tag, killing himself in the process, but saving his friend. He was labeled a hero in Yamagakure for his actions in life. Appearance Nagato was a tall man, standing taller than either of his teammates, with short, raven black hair — some of which, he kept in a small bun on the top of his head — and chocolate brown eyes. He usually wore a blue kimono, with tight, form fitting, navy pants, and typical shinobi sandals. Abilities Legacy His death heavily impacted the village and his friends. In Yamagakure, he is known to the general populous as the due to his heroics in the civil war with the samurai along with his role as the first Head Ninja of the village, laying the ground for the current title holder, Fujoshi Shihōin. After his death, Chiyo, his widow, retired as a shinobi, opening up her own clinic. It was at his memorial stone that Chiyo met Yukimaru Kirigakure, whom she took in as her son, after their own son had died, and whom would eventually take up Nagato's role as a well-known, well-loved, and well respected hero of the village — a trait both Chiyo and Yukimaru accept as Nagato's doing. Trivia * Nagato gets his name from Nagato Fujibayashi, a famous ninja considered to be one of three "greatest" jōnin, the other two being and . * As his death was caused by an explosive tag, and samurai aren't known to use them, it is likely that he was killed by accidental ; though this is unproven.